1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a red toner for electrostatic image development, a developer for electrostatic image development, a toner set for electrostatic image development, a developer set for electrostatic image development and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
At present, a method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic image, such as electrophotographic process, is being utilized in various fields. In the electrophotographic process, for example, an electrostatic latent image is formed on an image holding member via charging and exposure steps (latent image forming step), the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer for electrostatic latent image development (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as a “developer”) containing an electrostatic image developing toner (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as a “toner”) (developing step), the developed toner image is primarily transferred onto an intermediate transfer member (primary transfer step), and the toner image transferred onto the intermediate transfer member is secondarily transferred onto a recording material (secondary transfer step) and visualized through a fixing step.
In the electrophotographic process, when forming a full color image, color reproduction is performed using four colors including a combination of yellow, magenta and cyan color materials which are three primary colors, and a black toner. A binary color, for example, a red image, is formed by stacking a yellow toner and a magenta toner in a predetermined ratio.